


A Reminder

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Clothes Sharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: While preparing for their trip to Oklahoma, Nick finds something he never expected tucked in the spare closet.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguePrincessDanie86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/gifts).



> Tumblr Request by RoguePrincessDanie: Nick’s hat or beanie. Maybe Ellie stole it before they were dating and he just found it.

It was the end of May and, after their latest case, Vance told them all to take at least a week of vacation. Gibbs was most likely going to his cabin and he heard whispers of Jack going with him but he really didn’t want to think too much about the implications of that. McGee mentioned something about taking the opportunity for him and Delilah to finally take the twins on vacation and possibly asking Jimmy and the family to join them. Nick racked his brain for what he and Ellie could do with their time off when it hit him, her parents anniversary was next weekend and he knew she would want to go celebrate with them.

Exhausted, they walked in the door Friday night and collapsed on the couch. Having finally wrapped up a brutal case, they got to leave at a reasonable hour for the first time in two weeks. Nick sat in the corner of the couch, feet on the coffee table with Ellie curled up next to him, his right hand playing with her ponytail. He thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke up.

“So, we have a week off. What do you wanna do?”

“Well, I was thinking…” he trailed off as she looked up at him, expectantly, “why don’t we go to Oklahoma.” She sat up then, a little in shock and a little in awe.

“Real-really? You would go to Oklahoma with me?”

“Of course. Your parent’s anniversary is this weekend and your brothers were talking about throwing them a party so it works out perfectly. Besides, you love your family and I love you.” He emphasized his words with a gentle kiss to her lips. “Which means I love your family too.” She was still quiet as she stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “You uh, you better say yes, I kinda already booked our flight.”

If she didn’t already know she loved this man, this little big action and his words would’ve done her in. Jake was never one to want to go home with her to see her family, she always went by herself, something she knew her parents took note of. His only exception was for Christmas when he went along only because he thought they shouldn’t be apart for the holiday. Nick on the other hand had deliberately planned out a trip for them to go to Oklahoma for a week, not even having to ask her because he knew she would want to spend time with her family.

He sat there holding his breath as Ellie was lost in thought. Eventually she shook her head and jumped on him, knocking him back on the couch. “So, I take it you’re in?”

“Of course I’m in!” He laughed, pulling her down to him for a kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered an “I love you” across his lips. As he trailed his hand down her back, she wondered what she had done in life to deserve this man.

Ellie woke up Saturday morning and went to curl into her warm boyfriend when she encountered cooling sheets in his place. Not liking waking up to an empty bed she frowned before getting up, intent on finding out where Nick had disappeared to. Yawning, she threw on her robe and padded into the hallway in search of the noise that woke her up. Hearing a noise coming from the spare bedroom, she walked in to see Nick sitting on the floor with two suitcases next to him and an object in his lap she couldn’t make out.

“Um, what’re you doing?” Startled, he looked up at her in shock, not having heard her come in the room.

“Well, our flight is tomorrow morning so I figured I’d get our suitcases down so I can start packing.” She nodded, stepping into the room when he didn’t get up. “I uh, got a little distracted when I found this though.” He held up the object in his hands and she immediately recognized it. “I can’t believe you kept this.”

Holding onto the bed, she sat down next to him, taking the hat from his outstretched hands. She ran her hand over the black material, remembering the first time she saw it. “Of course I kept it Nick, you were wearing it when we first met.”

Bewildered, he couldn’t help but ask. “But, how did you get it? I don’t even remember what happened to it after I took it off.” A blush came over her face as she looked down, recalling the events of the day.

“You uh, you had left it laying on my desk. When you left that day and hadn’t picked it up I threw it in my desk to give it back to you. Honestly, I completely forgot it was in there until you were in Afghanistan with Jack. I took it home that night because I found myself missing you and then, after our undercover case, I kept it as a reminder.”

“Of?” He drew out, waiting for her response.

“Something I need to be reminded of.” She threw his words back at him, smiling before giving a serious response. “That I don’t want to lose you. That I can’t lose you.” He couldn’t not kiss her then so he leaned over, pressing his lips lightly to hers.

“I love you so much Eleanor Bishop.” She smiled, resting her forehead against his.

“And I love you too Nicholas Torres.” They shared another kiss before he stood up and reached out a hand to help her up.

“C’mon B, it’s time for breakfast. I’ll pack afterwards.” Following him out the door, she smacked his ass with the hat and sprinted away. Catching up, he grabbed her from behind and snatched the hat out of her hands. He spun her around to face him and kissed her nose before placing the hat on her head. Ellie Bishop never stopped surprising him.

Everything was packed and waiting by the door for their early flight tomorrow. Thankfully Gibbs would be dropping them off so they wouldn’t be leaving a car there and they both knew he would be picking them up on time. Upon his insistence, Ellie went to bed half an hour ago and he waited until he knew she was asleep to make a much needed call.

“Yeah, Gibbs.”

“Gibbs it’s uh, it’s Nick. I need you to bring it tomorrow.” On the other end of the phone Gibbs smiled, already expecting the reason for his agent’s call.

“You ready for this Torres?” Nick responded with a sure voice that made him proud.

“I’ve never been more ready Gibbs.”

“See you at 0300 then.” Not waiting for a response, Gibbs hung up the phone and went to his tool box, looking for the item Nick had trusted him with almost a month ago.

Nick stood in the middle of the living room, a large smile across his face. He was really doing this. Tomorrow, Gibbs would bring him the little black box that would change his life. He just had to keep calm in front of Ellie so she wouldn’t suspect anything.


End file.
